


Шесть, два, одиннадцать

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: Чикагские ночи приносят воспоминания, боль и утрату.
Kudos: 2





	Шесть, два, одиннадцать

**Шесть**

Такие кадры никогда не уходят из памяти. Они прячутся, выжидая, а потом появляются снова, напоминая тебе, кто ты есть на самом деле. Предсмертный крик испуганной шестилетней девочки, последний крик Лены.

Эйден просыпается весь в поту. Очередной кошмар, который никогда его не оставит. Прошло уже столько времени, но легче не стало. Наверное, время не всегда лечит – если и вовсе лечит. В темноте его комнаты видение Лены кажется настолько реальным, что он вот-вот дотянется до нее, вытащит из тормозящей на скорости машины и спасет.

Звук щелчка, Эйден включает прикроватный светильник, который служит единственным маяком для разгона тьмы во время таких ночей. Во время каждой ночи, когда ему снова и снова, как замкнутая петля, снится смерть собственной племянницы. Эйден винит себя, всегда винил и будет.

Хуже всего, наверное, было слышать от малознакомых людей фразу «она еще не успела нормально пожить». Да, Лена и вовсе не успела пожить. Она еще не видела стольких вещей, которых теперь никогда не увидит.

Пирс больше не ложится спать – за окном начинает светать, и нужда в светильнике пропадает сама собой. Ленивое солнце проникает своими лучами в чужие окна, пытаясь разбудить спящих. Эйден не спит, он и не может. Подойдя к окну, он смотрит на начало нового дня. Очередного дня. Рассвет сегодня такой красивый. Жаль, что Лена его никогда не увидит.

**Два**

Их было двое. Два брата, которые собирались перевернуть этот мир. Да, такие истории банальны, поэтому сейчас вызывают лишь истеричные нотки смеха, но тогда – тогда это все было реальным. Реальным до того, как…

До того, как его брат стал замкнут в себе. Или до того, как он сбежал из психиатрической больницы. Джей-Би не знал, когда в его жизни появилось то самое «до того, как», но знал, что их планы могли бы стать настоящими.

Рэймонд Кинни, блэкаут. Это та самая точка. Та самая точка, из-за которой его брат покончил с собой. Не та, когда он вернулся домой в порезах. Не та, когда он пытался наглотаться таблеток. Нет, всему виной был блэкаут, позволивший ему сбежать.

Теперь он один. Под маской его лицо никому не узнать, но без нее Джей-Би перестал быть собой. Теперь он не был тем, у кого когда-то был брат. Он был Дефолтом – тем, кто хотел мстить.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас слишком поздно. Дефолт, он же Джей-Би, выпивает очередную бутылку дорогого виски, чтобы поскорее уснуть. Сейчас это его единственное лекарство от бессонницы. Выпить слишком много, чтобы голова была тяжелой. Уснуть на диване и видеть сны. Сны, где два брата еще совсем маленькие: играют в футбол и смеются над тем, как кто-то из них упал.

**Одиннадцать**

Иногда в сознании проскальзывает что-то, какое-то воспоминание. Разум того, кто безостановочно вливает в себя пиво в баре, отказывается идентифицировать слабые сигналы прошлого, но Кинни и без этого знает, что именно пытается показать ему мозг.

Воспоминания, которые не удается смыть литрами дешевого алкоголя, больше похожего на обычный спирт. Те самые воспоминания, которые когда-то крутили по телевидению.

Тотальный блэкаут до сих пор остается главной темой для обсуждения в некоторых компаниях, но Ти-Бон предпочитает избегать таких любителей болтовни.

Пытаясь убежать куда подальше, Кинни забегал все дальше в себя, но воспоминания никогда не отставали. Гонка или погоня – это было не важно. Важно только то, что он всегда проигрывал.

Одиннадцать человек, чьи имена он знал как молитву. Одиннадцать смертей, которые он так часто вспоминал. Каждое имя было отпечатано на его памяти словно выбитое клеймо. И каждый раз, он вспоминал об этом клейме. Каждый раз, оно не давало ему жить. Все, что ему оставалось сейчас – допить последнюю рюмку чистого спирта, который он называл ромом, закусить виной и отправиться спать.


End file.
